The Plankton Patty
The Plankton Patty is the fifth episode of Plankton Lives With The Raw, and its inspired by the fanon spongebob episode, "The Patrick Patty". Transcript Edit The Chum Bucket. It is a thing of beauty. In fact, it is so beautiful that...OK that's it! I'm not going to read this stupid script saying good things about the Chum Bucket! OKAY? THE CHUM BUCKET IS...-! (Narrator gets tackled and taken to another room) INSIDE THE CHUM BUCKET Plankton is seen using his latest invention: the Chum Cooker 5000. PLANKTON: Finally! My chum is finally done! Time to...-. The CC5000 starts to overheat and explodes, sending chum everywhere! PLANKTON: Drat! My genius plan ruined by a lack of non-neglect. Oh well. Karen! I'm going for a walk! Plankton suddenly slips onchum, which goes flying out of the Chum Bucket and into the Krusty Krab, where the chum hits Fred's Krabby Patty. He eats it. INSIDE THE KRUSTY KRAB FRED: This is amazing! I've got to tell someone about this! Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people, Won't you listen to me? I've just had a sandwich! No ordinary sandwich! A sandwich smothered in...um...something!!! Hey, man, you've got to try this sandwich! No ordinary sandwich! It's the tastiest sandwich in the sea!! Scoobadeebadabadoobadeebadoodow YEAH!!!!! Let's head to the Chum Bucket!!! Everybody follows Fred to the Chum Bucket. INSIDE THE CHUM BUCKET PLANKTON: Karen! Did you hire that guy again?! KAREN: No, Sheldon. Hahaha hahaha! SHELDON! HAHAHA HAHAHA! PLANKTON: Never mind. I'll handle it. Fred and co. bursts into the Chum Bucket begging for Chum. PLANKTON: If it's chum you want, it's chum you'll get! MEANWHILE MR. KRABS: This is an emergency! The customers are actually LIKING his food! SQUIDWARD: They'd probably be here if you didn't run this place like a death trap! MR. KRABS: Mr. Squidward, how did you know what this was made from? SPONGEBOB: Never mind the trap stuff. Look at the customers. They're not able to hold it down! No wonder it's repulsive. It IS made out of fish organs. SpongeBob emphasizes "Fish organs" so the customers can hear him. One does. TOM: Hey! That yellow guy just said Krabby Patties are made out of Fish organs! Let's get him! The customers form a mob and start to leave, but... PLANKTON: WAIT!!!!! Pitchforks for $10! Everybody buys pitchforks. TOM: NOW, Let's get him!!! PLANKTON: WAIT!!!!! Torches for $15. Everybody buys torches. TOM: OK! NOW, let's get him!!!! PLANKTON: WAIT!!!!!......um......chum for $20? TOM: No. Come on guys!!! Let's GET HIM!!!! Everybody runs towards the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs runs around wailing. SpongeBob is frozen in fear. Squidward....well....he's.... SQUIDWARD: That's it. I'm going home. He's that. The mob gets closer and closer. Suddenly, (egjdhfhsj) everybody gets sick and expels their food all over the street. HAROLD: Wow! After all that, I sure would like a Krabby Patty. FRED: Let's get one! Everybody to the Krusty Krab! Everybody runs in and gets a delicious Krabby Patty from the Krusty Krab, leaving Plankton to scream in failure. PLANKTON:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes